


German glossary

by EmLeeKoe



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: German, Glossary, Translation, Words, translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmLeeKoe/pseuds/EmLeeKoe
Summary: A list of the words and phrases I use in my Great Library fics, to make your life easier!
Kudos: 2





	German glossary

_Scheiße:_ shit

 _Aufhören, Arschloch:_ Stop, asshole

 _Nein:_ No

 _Bitte:_ Please

 _Sie haben nirgendwo zu laufen:_ You have nowhere to run

 _Ich habe nirgendwo zu laufen:_ I have nowhere to run

 _Keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen:_ No way to escape

 _Hallo:_ Hello

 _Deutscher Mann:_ German man

 _Ist jemand zu hause?:_ Is anyone home?

 _Alleine:_ Alone

 _Schreiber:_ Writer

 _Dummkopf:_ Stupidhead

 _Enttäuschen_ : Traitor

 _Danke:_ Thank you

 _Gern geschehen:_ My pleasure

 _Mein Gott:_ My God

 _Danke schön_ : Thank you very much

 _Das Frühstück ist köstlich:_ The breakfast is delicious

 _Frieden ist seltsam, jetzt_ _:_ Peace is strange now

 _Der Wein:_ the wine

 _Perfekt:_ perfect

 _Ja_ : _yes_

 _Du kannst mich nicht wieder dorthin bringen:_ You cannot bring me there again

 _Ich kann das nicht mehr machen:_ I can't do this anymore

 _Ich will sterben:_ I want to die

 _Es tut mir leid:_ I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone speaks German and notices a mistake, please let me know and I will fix it. I'm only on level 3 of German on Duolingo, and we all know how (un)reliable Google Translate is.


End file.
